To Live History
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: Second in the "History" trilogy. LeAnnette comes home to Hogwarts to teach. There she will find and lose love and have an adventure she hasn't had for many lifetimes.
1. Again, Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to that genius known to us as J. K. Rowling. Let's just go ahead and assume that this disclaimer will apply to all chapters of this story.

A/N- ::Damn it and other various swear words flow from fanfic author's mouth:: I promised myself I wouldn't start this until I had finished at least one other of my fanfics, but I just have to get this off my mind…I haven't got the full story planned out yet, that'll happen as I go. I only have the beginning planned out, and here it is. Okay, this has OotP spoilers as well as spoilers from its prequel To Meet History. If you haven't read To Meet History, then you have no point in reading this story since most of the feeling of this story will come from the prequel. Please read To Meet History first. Now, without further ado, the sequel to To Meet History, To Live History!

* * *

Chapter 1- Again, Again 

Le-Annette--her electric blue eyes hidden by the hood of the long black cloak she wore--stepped out of the muggle taxi. The hem of her long, plain black dress came down well past her feet to the cement of the sidewalk as she did so. She turned and paid the driver, who then proceeded to drive away. Turning back, she looked up at the building that announced itself as King's Cross. The bags she carried with her had been placed out on the curb before she had exited the cab. She had managed to pack all the things she would need into four, medium sized bags. Being the immortal creature that she was, she lifted them easily and toted them inside the train station.

Inside, the place was lit with bright florescent lights. The station's only occupants were the conductors and the nighttime commuters. Le-Annette quickly found a trolley, loaded her bags onto it, and found an empty bench to seat herself at. It was at least thirty to thirty-five minutes until her train was due to arrive, and it would arrive unseen by the non-magic folk that sat around her.

She removed the cloak to reveal her long, black hair that flowed freely tonight, instead of being bound in a braid as she usually did it. Her pale features seemed intensified by the lighting of the station, so much so that the shock of her pale hands and face caused some of the commuters to stare at her for a few moments. The dress she wore could now fully be seen. It possessed long sleeves and had no decoration on it. The only thing that could be counted as decoration was the black leather belt that pulled the dress together at her waist to show her tapered figure. Her boots, black of course, made a slight scraping noise as she moved to cross her legs at the ankles.

She now stared at the barrier between platforms Nine and Ten. That was the entrance to platform Nine and Three Quarters, which would take her to the scarlet steam engine that was the Hogwarts Express.

She had gotten a call from Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, at the beginning of the summer stating that her descendant Hermione Granger, and her friends Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape would be coming to stay with her until near the start of the next school term. Albus had also requested that she return to Hogwarts, her school of so long ago, to be a professor once more. He wanted her to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. At first, she had declined. Then, after spending the summer with Hermione and her friends and sharing so many secrets of her past with them, she wrote to Albus to see if the position was still available. It was. She had taken a muggle plane from America to her native England, and now she sat here, waiting for the train to take her…home.

Then suddenly, she heard something. A cry. A cry for help. She looked at her fellow commuters. None of them appeared to have heard anything. She knew then that it must have been her supernatural, her vampire, hearing that had picked up on the cry. She knew the voice that pleaded for mercy. She leapt to her feet, and, so quickly that nobody--witch nor wizard nor muggle--could've seen, she enchanted her luggage with an anti-theft charm and was out the station doors. A rain was coming. It was already misting; Le-Annette could feel it on her face. She didn't care. She used her hearing to focus in on the cry for help.

"Leave me alone! How could you do this?" it cried. She knew who it was.

Draco Malfoy, one of her descendants, was in trouble. With her preternatural speed, she headed toward the cry. She soon found herself at the end of a dark alley. At the opposite end, a dead end, were three indistinguishable figures, and through them, Le-Annette could make out a fourth, smaller figure. Draco.

"Don't," he muttered. His voice was tired. They must've gotten to him and roughed him up before he was able to run.

"Draco, Draco, such a disappointment," said another voice Le-Annette knew, but had not heard in such a long time.

This was Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, speaking to his son. It became clear to Le-Annette what was going on. The three figures were Death Eaters, followers of another of Le-Annette's descendants, Lord Voldemort, and they were going to torture and kill Draco.

"Did you think you could run and tell Dumbledore all about what Daddy did and what the Dark Lord's plans were and not pay the price, little one?" Lucius taunted again.

Le-Annette pulled out her wand. Not including the moment before this when she had enchanted her luggage, this would be the first time in centuries since she had last used her wand to defend herself…or others, as the case may be. Lucius raised his arm, but before he could speak a spell, Le-Annette had him.

"_Stupefy!_" she cried.

The spell's aim was true. Lucius fell to the ground, stiff as a board and unconscious. Draco's eyes widened to see that he had been saved by someone. The other two Death Eaters turned to face Le-Annette. They were weaker, Le-Annette's vampire senses allowed her to know.

"_Lumos_," she whispered, lighting up her face. She bore her fangs and hissed at them. "Get away!" she growled in guttural tones.

These two didn't need telling twice. Two pops were heard, and they had gone. Disapparated away. Draco got to his feet. Avoiding the stunned figure of his father, he made his way closer to Le-Annette.

"Le-Annette?" he asked, almost unwilling to believe it.

A tall, platinum haired boy of about seventeen, Draco was shaking with the shock of what had just happened. His face was bruised and cut, and the sleeves and legs of his robes were ripped. Cuts shown through those tears.

"Yes, Draco, it's me. Are you all right?" she asked, beckoning him closer.

He all but ran to her. "Aunt Le-Annette, what are you doing here? I'm so glad to see you! Bloody hell, I thought I was done for," he said without breath. She led the beaten boy back to the bench in the station. They still had a good fifteen minutes before the train arrived.

"I'm teaching at Hogwarts. What are you doing here? I was under the impression that the school term had already started," she said.

"No, we're not due to catch the train until tomorrow. But you're teaching at Hogwarts, that's great! Hermione will be so happy! Does she know?"

"No, but, Draco, what was all that about? They found out about you spilling the beans on them?"

"Yes, Father…Lucius was angry. He tortured me under Cruciatus. When he stopped to taunt me, I apparated. I passed the test only days before. I appeared about a mile north of that alley you found me in. Lucius called up some of his buddies within the Death Eater ranks and tracked me somehow. They trapped me in that alley…and then you showed up."

"Lucky thing I did," Le-Annette said in amazement.

"Yes."

"Well, you can't go home. I won't send you there in that condition. You're coming with me tonight to Hogwarts. Besides, I'll need someone to make sure that someone doesn't accidentally open the blinds on the windows in the day when I'm asleep. We'll send for your things tomorrow night. I'm sure the Order will be more than willing to help you out."

Le-Annette stood and checked her watch. She put her cloak back on grabbed a hold of the trolley.

"Train's here. Let's go, Draco," she said.

"But, Le-Annette," he protested suddenly, "what about Lucius?"

"I'm sure Dumbledore's sent someone the news of his attack on you by now," she said, guiding him over to the barrier.

"Dumbledore?"

"Yes…honestly, it only takes the man five minutes to figure out what is happening miles away. I don't know how he does it, but he does. Now, come on, we've got a train to catch."

* * *

End Notes: There you have it. Chapter one of To Live History. See, I told you this story was going to have more action in it. Do you like it? Please R & R! Thanks! 


	2. Train Ride

A/N-Okay, I'm writing this well before I can post it, so I don't know if I've gotten any reviews. If I do, thank you. If I don't, well, maybe you're still reading To Meet History.

* * *

Chapter 2- Train Ride 

Le-Annette tended to Draco's wounds as soon as they took their seats on the train. They, not including the conductor and the witch with the food trolley, were the only passengers. When the vampire had Draco all healed up, she reclined back in her seat. Draco chose to sit across from her.

"So, this is your seventh year?" Le-Annette said, trying to make small talk.

"Yes."

"Are you going to be changing Houses?"

Draco, like Le-Annette had once been, was a Slytherin. Slytherins prided themselves on being pure-blooded and, in the case of most, hating those who weren't. However, with Draco's betrayal of his father, his standing in the House was likely to change.

"Dumbledore asked me if I would like to, but Snape asked me to stay. It shocked me as well as made me feel…I don't know, welcomed? So I stayed."

Le-Annette gave a light laugh. "Yes, Severus does have a soft spot, contrary to popular belief. You just have to dig up that boulder he's put on top of it," she said. Draco laughed.

"Other than that attack by your father, what else have you been up to since you got back?"

"Potter…er…Harry and Ron have accepted me as a 'good guy'," Draco said, making the air quotes with his fingers. "They even wrote me a letter when they got back. They stated that they and Hermione were staying with the Order of the Phoenix. I wondered, at first, why I hadn't been able to stay, but then I realized that it would've tipped off He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named that I've jumped the fence."

"Do not fear to say his name, Draco," Le-Annette stated firmly. She then added, in a softer tone, "Has Hermione written you?"

"No. The three of them--Harry, Ron, and Hermione--signed the note at the bottom together. The fact alone that the note had such good grammar in it was probably Hermione's doing."

"Well, now that the cat is out of the bag that you're on our side, maybe you'll be able to spend more time with Hermione."

Draco stared at Le-Annette. She smiled and continued, "And Ron and Harry."

The witch came back with the trolley of food. Le-Annette bought Draco, after inquiring what his favorite sweet on the trolley was, some cauldron cakes.

"Uh, Aunt Le-Annette?" Draco began, after a few moments of eating his beloved sweet.

"Yes, Draco? By the by, it's nice to hear you call me 'aunt', makes me feel special."

"I was just thinking…won't we arrive at Hogwarts--judging on the time we left at and the time it usually takes the students to arrive--in the morning? I mean, vampires don't like the sun, do they? How are you going to get from Hogsmeade to the castle?"

"I'm an old vampire, Draco. Yes, the sunlight hurts me, but not as much as it could if it were a midday sun. We'll be arriving just as the first rays of sunlight are peeking over the horizon. You'll be on your own in the village--I trust that Dumbledore will send somebody down there to go with you to the castle--because I'll have to use my vampire speed to get to the castle before the sun has a chance to harm me."

The train ride continued with them making little conversations here and there. Draco even took a small nap about an hour or so before their arrival in the village. Le-Annette took that time to read some out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook she would use that year.

True to her word, Le-Annette and Draco--after waking from his nap--noticed that the train was slowing into Hogsmeade station just as the sun was beginning to rise. They also noticed that Dumbledore had sent Snape to meet with Draco.

Draco climbed off the train. Snape nodded a quiet greeting to him. It seemed as though the Head of Slytherin House was not fully awake yet. Le-Annette stopped two or three feet from the train's exit way.

"The Headmaster requests that tomorrow, after the welcoming feast, that you meet with him in the Staff room, Professor Zachary," Snape called into the train.

Le-Annette gave a small laugh. It had been more than a lifetime since she'd been called "Professor." It was pleasant to her ears to hear once again.

"Thank you, Severus. Now, I'd advise you and young Draco to move. I must be going."

She gave them a moment's time to step aside. Once they had, she was off, faster than a human eye could see, up the path, past the gates, and into her home of long ago.

* * *

End Notes: Hmm…I liked this chapter. Sorry for it being so short. I just needed to get the train ride out of the way. 


	3. Talks of a Smug Nature

A/N-Sorry about the wait. My internet is still down. It might be down for a little while. Until then, I'm borrowing time on other people's computers. I hope you're enjoying this fic. Please R & R!

* * *

Chapter 3- Talks of a Smug Nature

The following night, Le-Annette watched from the High Table in the Great Hall as the students filed in. She noticed how Draco's fellow Slytherins were shying away from him. She watched as Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked into the Hall. As they took their seats, they cast worried glances in Draco's direction. Being true to his suave self, Draco gave the trio a reassuring wink.

Finally all the students were in their places, and Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome…welcome back to Hogwarts! I have only a few announcements to make before we dig in to our wonderful feast. I'll be brief with them, as it looks as though some of us are about ready to feast on our classmates. First of all, I'd like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Le-Annette Zachary!" the Headmaster said, as applause ensued. A few hoots and hollers from the trio, and Draco, also accompanied the clapping.

When the ovation subsided, Dumbledore continued, "Also, I would like to mention--concerning Defense Against the Dark Arts--that the classes will only be taught at night…at the teacher's preference. Furthermore, Mr. Filch has added a few more things to his list of Forbidden Goodies, please consult the list on his office door. And finally, we are having some heavy spell work being done to the Forbidden Forest and, although it has always been out of bounds, if you are caught lurking there, you will be punished. In the past it has been with detention, but in light of the extra danger, it will be with expulsion. So please, do not go into the forest. Now, I'd like to leave you with some very good advice…If it's not broke, don't fix it. Thank you. Let the feast begin."

He sat as the food appeared at the tables. Le-Annette stared idly at the plate she'd yet to fill. As most people would assume, vampires do not eat regular food. Their dead organs can't digest it. She glanced sideways at Dumbledore, who smiled and leaned over to her.

"There's a fresh supply of your food in your rooms," he whispered.

"What kind?" Le-Annette replied, hoping that the subject would not sicken the Headmaster.

"Pig, Cow, Chicken. It comes from the food that we eat," he answered, turning his attention back to his plate.

Le-Annette turned her attention to the student body. Draco was being alienated by his Housemates. This saddened her. This was his last year of school. She didn't want it to be too difficult. She turned her head just in time to notice Snape trying to catch her attention. She inclined her head in a curious pose. He motioned for her to follow him into the room just off the Hall. They both stood and left. Once in the room, he turned to her.

"Don't be too concerned for Draco. He can handle himself," he said.

"Yes, yes, I know. But we should be a little concerned about him. After all, he is still our student," she replied, arching an eyebrow at her fellow professor.

"Yes, I know that too. I just want to make sure that you treat all your students equally. You shouldn't give too much attention to him."

"Now, listen to who's preaching about equality. The man who is universally known to favor his Slytherins over everybody else. You have no right to tell me how to teach. Need I remind you that I was teaching long before you were even thought of?"

"My favoritism is a cover up and no concern of yours, Le-Annette. And your teaching days are long gone. You're starting anew as far as anyone here is concerned. I just thought I'd offer some friendly advice. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe Dumbledore has dismissed the students. I'll be heading to my quarters now. Good evening," he said through gritted teeth.

"Good night," Le-Annette snapped.

**………………… **

She had no need to apparate to where she wanted to go. She ran with her preternatural speed to get to her destination. Le-Annette entered an old, rickety house that was perched upon a hill.

People filled this house. People in masks and hoods. They hissed and threatened to hex her as she passed. She bared her fangs--her invitation of sorts--and was allowed entrance. The Death Eaters knew that she was expected.

She went up to the second floor and barged into the master bedroom, without knocking. The only two occupants--a man who appeared to be very snakelike and his ratlike servant--seemed to be expecting her.

"Le-Annette," the snake man said in a low hiss.

"Lord Voldemort," she acknowledged. She turned to the servant, "And they call you Wormtail, do they not?"

He made no move to reply. He seemed to be shaking with uncontrollable fear.

"Answer the lady," Voldemort said, almost gentlemanly.

"Y-y-y-y-yes, Le-Annette," he said in a low bow.

"Leave us," the Dark Lord ordered. Wormtail scurried very quickly from the room.

"I must say, Tom, that I am surprised by your courteous acceptance of my presence," Le-Annette said once Wormtail had left.

"I will not harm the mate of Salazar unless given reason to. It is my understanding that you just wish to speak with me?"

"Yes. You know of my employment at Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"I thought that might interest you. Listen, I'm here because there is something that I felt I needed to inform you of."

"And this is?"

"You have a spy within your ranks."

Voldemort smiled. "This I know. But are you willing to divulge the identity of said spy?"

"Yes...Severus Snape."

"I thought as much."

"Very well," Le-Annette said, standing, "I will take my leave now."

And before Voldemort could even think of something to say to her, she was gone.

* * *

End Notes- Okay (dodges rotten tomato), I have a reason as to why Le-Annette told Voldemort about Snape. Also, I'm back in school and back in the Library, which means--for the most part--computer access. Hopefully, I'll get back to posting fairly regularly. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please R & R! Thanks! 


	4. Visitation Hours

A/N- All right, chapter 4! I hope everyone is enjoying this fic just as they enjoyed the last one! Now, it's time for a little bit of explanation! To chapter 4 we go!!!

* * *

Chapter 4- Visitation Hours

She had spent the rest of her night, after her conversation with Voldemort, planning for her lessons the next night. Then, just as the sun was peeking over the horizon, she retired to her chambers.

The next night, when she awoke, she was overly happy, for she knew that she would be teaching seventh year Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. She would have all four Houses, but the people she most looked forward to seeing was Harry, Ron, Draco, and, of course, her dear little Hermione. She freshened herself up a bit and headed out toward her classroom on the fourth floor. They had to relocate the classroom since last year because her group was going to be so large. She waved cheery hellos to the professors she passed--which were only Filtwick, on his way to have an evening tea; and Binns; who was on his way to fraternize with the other Hogwarts's ghost--and wished them a "good night."

Upon arriving in her room, she wrote "Professor Le-Annette Zachary" upon the chalkboard. A few minutes later, her class, led expectantly by Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco, entered the room and found their seats. The four leaders sat in the desks in front of Le-Annette.

"Good evening, class, and welcome to Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts," she said, gesturing to the classroom. "I'm, as stated on the chalkboard, Professor Le-Annette Zachary. Of course, I wish for all of you only to refer to me as Professor Zachary."

"Yes, ma'am," the class said in a tired monotone. Le-Annette smiled, concealing her fangs as she did so.

"I would have thought that all of you would've been happy to been able to stay out later than usual," she said, giving a slight laugh.

"Yeah, but not out in _class_," Dean Thomas said from three seats behind Draco.

"Oh, you wanted freedom?"

"Yes," the class said, a bit louder this time.

"Sorry, doesn't work that way."

The class groaned, and Le-Annette laughed.

She spent the rest of the class going over the syllabus for the year. She also informed them that they would start, next time they were in there, on vampires. She--like Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco--had to conceal a smile on that one. Finally, right before the bell rang, she assigned them all to read chapter one in their textbooks and summarize it. The class began to empty as soon as the bell rang, and rapidly only the four that had led the class in remained.

Hermione and Draco didn't move from their desks, but Harry and Ron took a seat on either end of Le-Annette's desk. Le-Annette caught Draco's eye and gave him a swift wink. He glanced over to see Hermione and was suddenly slightly unnerved.

"So, Professor, how's this class at night thing gonna work?" Ron asked, picking up Le-Annette's schedule. "I mean, it says here that you only have one class tonight…us. Are the classes gonna go on all week? Even on Saturday and Sunday?"

"No, Ron. If you were to read further down, you would see that I have two classes on Wednesday night. This being Monday, I'm free for the rest of the night. What do you four need?" Le-Annette asked, resting her folded hands on the desktop.

"What's going on…you know, in the Order?" Harry asked in hushed tones.

The vampire laughed. "What makes you think that I'm going to give up such information?" she asked.

She flipped the black braid that she wore her hair in tonight behind her back. Harry narrowed his eyes at her. However, it was Hermione who continued the conversation.

"You are going to keep us at least somewhat informed, aren't you, Aunt Le-Annette?" she asked. Draco, Le-Annette noticed, seemed to be lost in la-la land as he watched Hermione.

"I can't promise anything, but I can tell you that nothing new has happened since I've been brought into the loop," she said. The four looked disappointed. "Look, I'll try to keep you as informed as I can, but for now, you all should head off to bed. Go on, off with you!"

She shooed, with gentle gestures, Harry and Ron off her desk. All four gathered their things and with fond farewells wished her a good night. Now she had time to plan ahead a bit…or so she thought.

"They've taken quite a liking to you, haven't they?" Zion said, his eyes still as dark and his hair still as red as it had been when she first met him so many years ago.

"Yes, they have," she said, as she reclined back in her chair.

"They are like another set of children for you, aren't they?"

Le-Annette scowled at her sire and former lover. "What brings you by, Zion, dear?"

He laughed at the undeniable sarcasm in her voice. "I thought you could use the company," he answered.

"You're lying. You're here for another reason altogether."

"Okay, okay, you got me. Did you tell him?"

Zion was suddenly grave.

"Yes, I told Voldemort," she said quietly.

"Not Voldemort, I could care a less if you told him or not. I'm referring to Severus."

Le-Annette's eyes grew dim. "No, I haven't. I will, though. It's part of the plan, isn't it? I always stick to my plans," she said.

"Sure you do."

A knock sounded at the classroom door.

"Enter," Le-Annette commanded.

"Speak of the devil," Zion said so quietly that only Le-Annette could here him as Severus entered the room.

She cast a wary look in her sire's direction but dared say nothing. Severus paused when he caught sight of Zion.

"I'm sorry, Le-Annette. I was unaware that you had company," he said.

"Of course you were. You're not psychic. Severus, this is Zion. Zion, this is Severus," Le-Annette waving her hand between the two as she made the introductions. Both nodded politely in the others direction.

"What brings you by so late, Severus?" Le-Annette inquired.

He seemed to consider his reply. Finally he said, "I know that you used to teach Potions. There is a difficult one that I've been having particular trouble with. I simply wondered if you would like to help me. However, if you are busy…"

Potions…now that was something she missed. Her interest was piqued. "What potion is it?"

Zion sighed. "Not that this isn't incredibly fascinating…but I must take my leave. Good evening, Le-Annette, Severus."

"Good evening, Zion," Le-Annette said, and Severus replied with a nod.

"It's a version of a truth serum. Not as powerful as a veritserum, but easier to brew…or so I'm told," Severus replied after Zion had exited the room.

Le-Annette stood. "That is easy…I must say I'm surprised you haven't been able to brew it. Here, I'll come and help you out."

"Thank…ah!" Severus gasped, gripping his left forearm. He seemed to be trying his best not to cry out in pain.

_The Dark Mark!_ Le-Annette thought. _Oh no!_

"He's calling," Severus said, rolling up his left sleeve as though he needed a visual conformation. "I must leave."

"No…Severus! You can't go!" Le-Annette said, grabbing his right arm.

He looked at her with the strangest expression. "And why can't I go? I have to go!"

"You can't…He knows," she said, loosening the grip on his arm only slightly.

He seemed to stop focusing on the pain. Now, all his attention was on her.

"What do you mean, 'he knows'? What does he know, Le-Annette?" he asked, quietly.

Le-Annette now understood why most students feared the Potions Master…It had to be that voice.

"Voldemort knows you're a spy for Dumbledore," she said, letting go of him completely and going back to his seat. Severus seemed to visibly shuddered at the sound of the Dark Lord's name.

"I washed him of his suspicions…how could he know, Le-Annette?"

Oh, how she wished he wouldn't us her name! The accusation that flooded from it…the guilt that filled her!

"I told him," she said.

His eyes widened in shock and anger. "Why?" he growled at her.

"He knew, Severus. He knew already. I simply went there to find out if I was right…and I was. He did know," she said.

"I don't understand," Severus said.

"Zion had had a vision a couple of nights ago. He said that Voldemort already knew about you and was going to kill you tonight. I went to speak to Voldemort to see if he was right, and he was. Please, Severus, even if you are angry with me…don't go. I did it to save you," she pleaded. It seemed as though she'd been doing this a lot lately.

Severus didn't answer. He simply strode from the room. Le-Annette ran to the door after him.

"Severus!" she called up the hall, but he walked determinedly away from her. "Please! I'm sorry!"

She yelled and yelled, but he did not look back.

* * *

End Notes: So, what do ya think? I really, really, really like this chapter. Oh, and Preston, I looked up that word we discussed, and I know what it means! It's not bad! Anyway, please R & R! Thanks! 


	5. Immortality Ended

A/N- I'm so sorry it is taking me so long to post chapters. I still don't have internet at my house and real life keeps sticking its nose in my business! I haven't been able to write anything in about a month…haven't had the time! But I am determined to update all my fics and start some that I have had planned for a while. Okay, so, ch. 5!

* * *

Chapter 5- Immortality Ended

Le-Annette paced her classroom's floor. How could she have allowed him to leave? She knew she could've subdued him. What had stopped her?

_The fact that he is a grown man and should not be told or made to do what he does not wish to do_, she thought, stopping near the door of the room._ I have to tell Dumbledore._

With this decided, she walked swiftly from the classroom and up a couple of flights of stairs to the gargoyle in front of the Headmaster's office.

"Muggle Milky Way!" she said, as the stone creature came to life and leapt aside. She stepped onto the revolving staircase and arrived at the office door. Before she could knock; however, the door opened.

Dumbledore sat in his high-backed chair, his hands clasped and rested on the desk before him. It seemed as though he had been waiting for her arrival. He gestured, without a spoken word, to the chair in front of the desk. Le-Annette entered and sat.

"What's wrong, Le-Annette?" he asked, smiling slightly at her.

"It's Severus…and me. I think I've done something terrible."

"What?"

"I went to Voldemort last evening. I went to confirm a vision Zion had had."

"I see..."

"I…I told him about Severus, you know, being a spy."

Le-Annette looked down at her feet. It suddenly dawned on her how human the emotions that she was feeling were. It had been a long time since she felt such a way as she did now.

Dumbledore seemed to be contemplating something much more than what she had just told him. When Le-Annette dare to look at him again, he replied, "How did Severus react to this?"

Le-Annette straightened in her chair, and solemnly said, "He answered the Mark."

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. He now seemed worried.

"Headmaster, I'm--"

He held up a hand to silence her.

"Do not apologize, Le-Annette. You did what you felt was right. And Severus leaving was not your fault. It was his choice. Now, if you please, perhaps you should return to your classroom. We both must have a lot to think about."

Le-Annette nodded, but before she could stand, the door behind her burst open. Severus, breathing and perspiring heavily, half-stepped, half-ran in. Dumbledore stood quickly.

"Severus? What's wrong? What's happened?" he asked.

Le-Annette stood--thanking the good Lord that Severus was alive--and let him fall into her chair. He looked as though he needed the seat more than she did.

"Headmaster…Le-Annette," he croaked, "I must tell you…"

"Take your time, Severus," Dumbledore said, eyeing his Potions Master as he sank back down into his high-backed chair.

After he caught his breath, Severus began again. He gave a quick look up to Le-Annette and said, "I trust Le-Annette told you of what she did."

"Yes."

Le-Annette moved herself into a dark corner as the guilt of these words stung her.

"I became enraged. I couldn't believe that she could've done that…blown all my hard work in one fell swoop!"

"I know, Severus. Le-Annette told me you answered the Mark…what happened after that?" Dumbledore said, patiently.

But Severus didn't seem to hear him. It was apparently important that Dumbledore understand his feelings at the very moment Le-Annette had told him of her dark deed.

"I became too prideful and arrogant. My ego got the best of me, Headmaster. I know that I should've stayed here. I knew that when she told me. But I just couldn't let her ruin my hard work," he continued.

Le-Annette turned her face downward in shame. It was funny how simple words could be so painful.

"I walked, with my head held high, all the way to the outskirts of Hogsmeade. But the Dark Lord and his servants were waiting for me. He called me a traitor to his ranks. He said that I was an unfit servant to anyone. He called Bellatrix Lestrange forward, and she began to torture me under the Cruciatus curse. I don't know how long she tortured me. But when she finally stopped, Voldemort declared that my punishment was to be completed. He raised his wand to perform _Avada_ _Kedavra_, but all of a sudden, he was knocked backwards…off his feet."

Le-Annette looked back up at Severus. He was staring vaguely off into space as he relived these moments of terror. For a split second, he eyes rested on her in an apologetic way. She didn't understand this. Why would he want to apologize to _her_?

"When you feel ready, Severus," Dumbledore said gently.

He nodded and continued. "It was Zion."

Le-Annette sighed and smiled. Zion had saved the day.

"Don't be relieved yet, Le-Annette. Please," Severus said. Again she stared confusedly at him. He continued, "He beat off the rest of the Deaths Eaters before Voldemort had even gotten back to his feet. However…Voldemort was angrier than I have ever seen him. He pointed his wand at Zion and shouted the Killing curse at him."

"You can't kill what's already dead," Le-Annette said confidently.

"But you can destroy it," Dumbledore said, his eyes dimming.

"The spell hit Zion square in the chest. It through the vampire back a few paces. A tiny hole, where the spell had hit, had formed. Voldemort shouted the spell again and again and again. Until you could see Zion's un-beating heart in his chest. He shouted at me to run. I did so. As I did, Voldemort shouted the spell three more times. On the third time, Zion's body hit the ground."

"No…" Le-Annette whispered, pushing herself further into the corner.

"It decayed away…He's gone," Severus finished.

"No!" Le-Annette screamed.

Severus pulled himself to his feet. Now that his story was over, he no longer seemed to have that dreamy, far off feeling to him. He was the old Severus again.

"Le-Annette, I'm sorry," he said.

"No! No!" she screamed. "You…This….This is all your damned fault!"

"Le-Annette, you are older and wiser than the others in this room. You know that that is not true," Dumbledore said.

Severus, for the first time ever, seemed to be hurt by this accusation. Le-Annette did not care for his feelings or Dumbledore's words. All she cared for was her grief.

"You and your foolish pride got Zion killed, Severus! I hate you!" she screamed once more.

Without another word, she ran from the room--normally paced; she had not the stamina for her preternatural speed at the moment--crying her grief away.

* * *

End Notes: So, whatcha think? I want to hear your thoughts on this. Please R & R! Thanks! 


	6. Mourning

A/N-Okay, thanks for all the reviews! I hope everyone is going to like what comes next. Well, here it goes!

* * *

Chapter 6- Mourning 

Le-Annette didn't know nor care where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get away. Zion, dead. It just couldn't be! Not the very same Zion that had saved _her_ so many years ago. Something must be wrong.

Suddenly, footsteps were behind her.

"Le-Annette, please! Le-Annette, wait!"

Severus caught up with her. Instead of turning to face him, she turned and descended a staircase. He pursued her still.

"Le-Annette, look at me please! Talk to me!" he said as she turned down yet another staircase.

The temperature around the two dropped considerably, as did the lighting. Finally, Le-Annette stopped. She turned towards him.

"Stop it, Severus! Just…just stop," she said angrily.

"Stop what, Le-Annette? Trying to explain…to apologize…to express my condolences? I know that you two were…close. Closer than I think anyone in this castle could probably understand," Severus said, stepping closer to the vampire. She took a step back.

"You're right. Nobody in this castle could fully understand what Zion meant to me. He was my sire…my savior…my--"

"Lover," Severus finished for her.

"Once. One-time lover. That was over after the prophecy of Voldemort. But that doesn't make him any less important to me," she said.

"I didn't say that it did."

"I can't…"

"You can't what? Le-Annette, I don't understand. I'm sorry that he died. He died to save me, and that also means I'm grateful for his sacrifice. I'm sorry for your loss as well, Le-Annette. That's all I have to say. Except that I don't understand your anger towards me."

There was a silence that followed. Somewhere in this silence, Le-Annette came to her senses. It was incredibly foolish of her to be angry at Severus for something that Zion did of his own accord. But why was she angry? Suddenly, she knew.

"Why did he do it?" she whispered.

"What?" Severus asked.

"I'm grateful, too, that he saved you, Severus, but why did he do it? I mean to say, Zion always had reasoning behind his actions…it was the way he was. Did he say anything to you, before he died?"

"Other than telling me to run? Not really. I'm sorry."

Le-Annette turned away from him. She rested her forehead, gently, upon the cool stone of a nearby wall. An anger such as what she had just had flowing through her could warm up even her cold features.

"I'm tired," she said. "I need to rest."

"Here," Severus said, walking past her. He approached a section of wall and whispered something to it. It slid open to reveal a heavy oaken door. He opened it. "Come inside. Rest in my quarters for a while."

Le-Annette nodded and entered. Unsurprisingly, it was furnished mostly in black and dark, heavy greens. She chose a leather bound chair near the roaring fireplace and found it to be quite comfortable. She took down her braid and shook her hair loose. The tight band on her head, with all that was going on, had been giving her a headache. Severus entered but did not sit.

"Can I get you anything? I don't know much about vampires, to tell you the truth. I mean, can you drink anything…else?" he asked uncertainly. She laughed. It felt good to do so.

"Only water. Anything else is too complex for our bodies to handle. We _could_ drink something else, theoretically, but it would take quite some time to digest it," she said.

Severus nodded and left the room. When he returned, he offered her a small goblet of water. She took it appreciatively and drank it all in one gulp. She sat the copper goblet on the small table nearby.

"Are you going to be all right, Le-Annette?" Severus asked, taking a seat on the edge of the nearby identical chair.

Instead of answering, she stood. "Give me a tour," she commanded. She couldn't think of Zion again. She needed to get him out of her mind.

The Potions Master complied. He showed her his small, private kitchen. She had already seen the living room, so he didn't spend much time there. Finally, he took her to the bedchamber. Inside was a large, four-poster canopy bed--all draped in black. This room had no trace of green in it whatsoever. Le-Annette entered and took a seat on the bed. She leaned, sweetly, forward onto one of the bedposts and asked, "Can you tell me something, Severus?"

"I can try, Le-Annette," he replied, not moving from the doorway.

"Why is everything in your quarters done in black in some form or another? I mean, I understand the green…you are the head of Slytherin House. But why black?"

"Well, before I answer, let me ask you something…Why do you always wear black?"

"You do as well."

"Yes, but I know why I do. Why do you do it?"

Severus walked forward, closing the door as he did. He took a seat beside her on the bed. She turned to face him.

"I asked you first," she said.

"I did a lot of horrible things when I was a Death Eater…this is my way of mourning over them. Well, this among other things. Now what about you?"

"Something around those same lines actually."

"What do you mean? I thought you were--"

"What? A good vampire?"

Le-Annette gave a small chuckle.

"I don't understand," Severus said.

"When you are young, as a vampire judges, there is no such thing as a _good_ vampire. The thirst for human blood is too strong. I'm sorry, I know that I made it sound in my story over the summer months that it took only a few days to repair my bonds with my children, but, you see, things were never the same. They loved me, yes. But they also knew what I was…and what I did. During the first five years of my vampirism, when I felt the thirst come on at night, I would have my friends bar my children from me. They remembered that up until the time I left Hogwarts…no doubt they remembered it until the day they died. It's actually one of the reasons I left Hogwarts without watching my younger two grow. I know now that I am the master of my thirst, not the other way around. Back then, I just never knew."

Severus suddenly felt ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up…especially tonight," he said.

"But you didn't bring it up. I did. It's alright."

Le-Annette laid back on the bed. Severus smiled down at her. She returned the smile. He looked nice, when he smiled. Very nice…

The vampire sat up quickly…so quickly, that she nearly collided with him.

"What?" he asked.

"Um…Maybe I should go," she said.

Severus seemed put off by this. "Why? I mean, there's no hurry. You still look tired," he said.

Le-Annette stood. "Yes, I am. That's why I should go. I bid you good evening, Severus."

Turning quickly, she rushed from the Potions Master's quarters, and she was sure that, had she still had the blood from her earlier feeding in her, her face would have been very flushed.

* * *

Ending Notes: Okay, so I just hinted at some things. I changed my mind about the ending of this chapter exactly 45 words before these notes. However, I expect the next few chapters to pick up, action wise. Anyhow, please R & R! Thanks!! 


	7. Lovely Nights

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all like this upcoming chapter! I hope, also, that you all enjoy my little hinting games.

* * *

Chapter 7- Lovely Nights 

Her Tuesday night class was a bunch of first years who were scared to death of her. Needless to say, class went quietly and smoothly.

Which is what Le-Annette had been hoping for. Dumbledore had come to her, after she had left Severus's quarters the night before, and had asked her if she wanted the next night off. She had said no. She did not want the death of Zion to interfere with her duties as teacher. After all, she hadn't let Salazar's departure faze her. If she remembered correctly, she had taught class that very next morning.

But as the first years filed out of class, Le-Annette found herself in a type of despair. She rested her head on her desk and sighed. Then, she heard the most peculiar sound.

There was a hushed giggling coming from the corridor outside her classroom. She stood quietly and made her way to the door. There was no one there, yet she still heard the voices, only coming from further down the hall.

_Harry's Invisibility Cloak_, Le-Annette thought. _But where are they going?_

For it was most certain, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and, if her guess was correct, Draco underneath that cloak. When the voices had rounded the corner at the end of the hall, she spoke aloud to herself.

"Perhaps I should follow."

She quickly retrieved her cloak from her office, for no real purpose other than habit, and then picked up on the scent of her prey. They were now halfway out of the castle via a tunnel behind a statue that Le-Annette knew only too well. That tunnel led straight to Honeydukes's cellar. However, she would get there much faster.

In a blink of a human eye, Le-Annette was out of the castle, down the path, and waiting beside the door to the famous sweet-shop just as Harry and the others were leaving it behind. They had removed the cloak now, letting Le-Annette know that she had been right. It had been Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco under the cloak. Now, laughing and jumping around, they headed toward a large crowd and commotion stationed at the end of Hogsmeade village. Once again, she followed.

It was a rock concert they were going to. The Bloody Wands, a group that Le-Annette had just vaguely heard of. The closer she got to this group, the tighter the crowds became. They also became darker. All the people there were dressed in black and crimson robes. Le-Annette, in her customary black, felt more grateful than ever that she was fond of the color.

She began to weave her way through the crowd of young and younger witches and wizards. She had long ago lost sight of those she had been pursuing. The only thing connecting her to them now was their scent. She began to scan this massive gathering for signs of her lost little ones. However, just as she began to do so, the Bloody Wands began to play a particularly heavy song, and the crowd had begun to leap up and down with the banging of the drums.

_Well, this is useless_, Le-Annette thought of her crowd scanning. _Anyway, I didn't know those four enjoyed this type of thing._

Of course, the more she thought about it, the more she began to realize that it was probably Draco's influence that got them all here. Somewhere in the distance, a clock began to chime midnight. Le-Annette sighed. She should be getting back, for it was more likely someone would notice her missing rather than the four students. However, she didn't want to leave Harry, or any of the others for that matter, out where Voldemort could just as easily reach out and snatch them.

In the end, she decided to settle into the back of the crowd, watching the show and comforted by the fact that she could still sense her students there.

"Well, hello, Le-Annette," said a voice from her side.

She turned. Severus was standing before her, in his ever present black robes, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Severus?" she said.

He nodded.

"I didn't know you went in on this type of thing," Le-Annette said with a half smile as one of the band members threw himself into the arms of his audience.

"I could say the same thing about you," he replied.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I am actually a very big fan of this group. I have a cousin that plays in it. He's…the man being passed around as we speak."

"Oh," Le-Annette laughed.

"And you?"

"I followed a few of our students here."

"The usual suspects?"

"Now with a little Malfoy."

Severus grinned. "That was funny," he said.

They fell silent. The band was now playing a different song, this one being louder than its predecessor.

"Perhaps we should be going," Severus said suddenly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I seen our students leave a few minutes ago."

Le-Annette gasped. She searched for their scent. It was now halfway back to the castle.

"Oh, no. How could I have let them slip by me?" she asked, more to herself.

"If you only knew how often I've asked myself that," Severus laughed.

They both turned away from the crowd now and began the long trek back up to the castle together. They didn't talk at first. Then, Severus began to speak of certain potions he wondered if Le-Annette was familiar with. Most of them she was. Within sight of the gates to Hogwarts, Severus stopped. Le-Annette stopped with him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Have you…thought about last night any?" he asked.

"I don't understand," Le-Annette said. "What are you talking about?"

She was lying, naturally. She knew exactly what he was referring to…and it had nothing to do with Zion's death.

"It felt nice…to get that close," he said. Then, suddenly thinking better of himself, he added, "Even if nothing happened. It's been awhile, you know?"

Le-Annette turned her back to him. "Severus, I'm asking you now. Please don't do this," she said.

Without saying a word further, he took her by both shoulders, turned her about, and kissed her firmly on the lips. When they parted, he smiled. Le-Annette was devastated. The kiss had been…heavenly. It was the most fabulous kiss she had ever felt. It was true, genuine, meaningful. Why, she hadn't felt a kiss like that since her first night with Salazar.

She slapped him, careful not to use her full strength. She then turned back around and began to truck up the path to Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry, Le-Annette," Severus called to her.

She stopped. A brief moment passed through her in which she wondered what it was that she was doing, but then, she knew. She whirled about and strode back to Severus. She grabbed his face with her hands and pulled him into, what she hoped was, just as true, genuine, and meaningful as kiss as his had been.

* * *

End notes: Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I've been focusing a lot on a new fic I've just recently started. I really like this chapter. I hope you do to. Please R & R! Thanks! 


	8. Love Me Always

A/N-Thanks for all the reviews! Now maybe a bit more plot can happen. I do realize that this story has been moving kind of slow.

* * *

Chapter 8- Love Me Always

She broke the kiss off. Severus looked just as devastated that she could've imagined herself looking, but he looked happy about it. Horrified at what she had just allowed herself to do, Le-Annette turned and ran, full vampiric speed, back to the castle. She arrived in her classroom in about a blink of an eye. She began to pace the room.

What had just happened? Had she really just kissed Snape? _Oh, it was just a kiss_, Le-Annette reasoned. But, somehow, she knew she was wrong about that. It hadn't been _just_ a kiss. There had been something there. Something she had never felt with Zion, and something that she hadn't felt with Salazar since the beginning of their marriage.

Before she was conscious of what she was doing, she was out the door of her classroom and walking to…where? Did she know? Yes…she did. She was going down stone steps and the air was steadily getting colder. The hall was also getting darker.

Le-Annette was now standing before a section of wall that she recognized. It was the wall that hid the door to the entrance of Severus's quarters. She had not heard him whisper the password, yet somehow, she knew it.

"Forgiveness," she said, and the wall slid aside. She entered.

She found her way to his bed, took a seat on the edge, and waited. This was just all so confusing for her. She didn't even really know what she was waiting for. A few minutes later, she knew that as well. She could hear the wall hiding the door slide open and then close. Le-Annette was staring intently at her feet. Suddenly, she felt a hand, chilled from the night's cold, clasp her chin and pull her face up. She locked eyes with Severus.

"Why…?" he said, leaving the rest of his sentence hanging.

Le-Annette stood slowly. Then, not as forcefully as before, she pulled him into a kiss.

"I need this," she whispered.

Severus pushed her away, and yet still held to her shoulders.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be just the guy who was here," he said.

"You're not. I need you…your understanding, your compassion. I've been cold for far too long, Severus. Make my blood flow freely again."

Then there was no more questioning from either side. It seemed like no time at all until both were undressed and lying in the Potions Master's bed. Le-Annette could not ever remember feeling such energy from any of her other lovers. Severus seemed to pour who he was into the love making act. His touch was gentle, and his kisses were sincere.

When Severus was finally too tired to move, Le-Annette allowed him to sleep. She had no idea what time it was, though she was sure it was nearing time to find her own quarters.

Moving carefully, so not to rouse her lover, Le-Annette found a spare piece of parchment and a quill and ink. She wrote a quick note of explanation of why she had to go and that she had to see him tomorrow night.

She left the note on the pillow beside him, dressed, and quietly slipped out.

**………………… **

The next night came quickly. It felt as though Le-Annette had no sooner laid down to sleep that she was being awakened. She climbed out of bed to find that the sun had just set moments before. She dressed, knowing she had an hour until her class, and went to find Severus. She knew, this being Wednesday, that she had two classes to prepare for. Second and third years. They wouldn't be too difficult.

As these thoughts ran through her mind, she nearly collided with Severus as he was exiting the Great Hall.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. He gave her a small smile.

"I thought vampires were supposed to be especially gifted with coordination and such," he said.

"Only when they are thinking about it. Severus, about my leaving…"

"I understand. It was daylight. Should we see each other tonight, after your classes?"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"To talk about us," he said quickly. She laughed.

"Of course…to talk," she said.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, this actually ended up combining a bit from the next chapter I had planned. I'm going to have to bump up a few things. No matter. Anyhow, please R & R! Thanks! 


	9. A Dark Lord's Wrath

A/N-Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! Please R & R!

* * *

Chapter 9- A Dark Lord's Wrath

Just as she had suspected, there were no problems with her second and third years. They understood Le-Annette's lesson perfectly and left the class content with the idea that they could finally get some sleep. The vampire laughed to herself as one boy yawned so widely that he collided with the door frame on his way out.

She shook her head. However, the sudden flapping of wings called her attention. She looked up to see a tawny owl, baring a letter addressed simply to "Le-Annette." She took the letter, fed the owl a treat, and it departed. She broke the seal on the letter and read, "_My quarters. ASAP. Love, Severus._"

Le-Annette smiled. Poetic, he wasn't. But it was sweet all the same. She left the letter on her desk and headed down to the potions master's quarters. When she arrived, she found the wall already slid open and the door behind it open and waiting. She entered.

He was sitting in front of the fire. When she announced her presence with a simple cough, he stood and offered her a seat.

"We have much to talk about," he said, retaking his seat.

"Yes, we do."

"The headmaster and myself have not heard anything recently of the Dark Lord," Severus said.

Le-Annette arched her eyebrow at this. She was expecting anything but this as a conversation starter.

"We think that we ought to contact him through you. Make you our spy now. We need some information regarding any new plans involving Potter," he continued.

Le-Annette nodded. "Of course. Now, is there anything else?"

Severus shook his head. "No. Not that I can think of," he said.

"Nothing?" Le-Annette said softly.

Severus stood and turned his back to her. "Nothing." he affirmed.

"You're not going to say anything about last night?" she asked.

"What is there to say?"

Le-Annette threw herself to her feet. "What do you mean? Severus, there is much to say!"

"Like?"

The utter calmness that he was exerting was killing her. How could he be so cold?

"Like what comes next. Do we pursue this relationship? Should we be worried of the thoughts of others? There is much to say!!" Le-Annette was now yelling.

Severus turned to face her. He looked as though he were caught between sorrow and anger. "We haven't the time for this!! Dumbledore is worried that--"

But he was cut off by the sound of voices coming from the hall outside his door. They were yelling, and they were yelling for the same person.

"Le-Annette!"

"Le-Annette!!"

"Aunt Le-Annette, where are you?!"

It was Harry, Ron, and Draco, and they sounded panicked. With a fleeting look to Severus and a nod, Le-Annette and he were out the door. Harry, Ron, and Draco were at the other end of the hall, with their backs to the two professors.

"Harry, Ron, Draco, I'm here!" Le-Annette called to them. The three boys turned and ran quickly to her. They all began speaking at the same time so fast that neither Severus nor Le-Annette could understand what they were saying.

"Calm down!" Severus commanded. "Now, speak slowly. Draco, you first."

There were tears in the young man's eyes as he started to speak. "They took her, sir. They've got Hermione!!"

"Who?" Le-Annette asked, though she already knew the answer.

"The Death Eaters," Ron said, equally as sad. Harry, however, seemed to be boiling with rage.

"We have to get her back!" he yelled.

"It is as we feared," Severus said.

Le-Annette turned to him. "What was it that Dumbledore feared?"

"That the Dark Lord would take someone close to Harry and to you. We should go to him immediately," Severus replied.

Le-Annette nodded. "Boys, you come with us. When we get to the headmaster's office, I want you to recount exactly what happened when they took Hermione."

* * *

End Notes: Sorry this is so short and sorry again for the long wait. I lost inspiration for this for a moment, because I lost sight of where I wanted to take this fic. I've found my path again, as it were, but it needs some major metaphoric paving. But the important thing is that I've found it. Okay, please R & R! Thanks!! 


	10. Plan of Action

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10- Plan of Action

The group was settled down in front of the headmaster. All three of the boys' faces were tear-streaked.

"Now, what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

Ron, Harry, and Draco seemed to survey one another, trying to decided who could best tell the story. Finally, it was Draco who spoke.

"We, that is Harry, Ron, Hermione, and myself, were sneaking out. We were going to go see another Bloody Wands concert. Hermione really seemed to like them. Well, we were all the way into Hogsmeade, when Hermione and myself fell a bit behind," Draco said. At this, he turned tearfully to Le-Annette. "It's my fault, I know it. I was going to tell her, though. I was going to finally tell her how much I cared for her. I was going to ask her out."

Le-Annette rested a gentle hand on Draco's cheek. Ron looked shocked at this little revelation but said nothing. Snape's eyes fell to the floor.

"It's okay, Draco. It's not your fault. Please, continue," Le-Annette said in dulcet tones, as to sooth him.

"Well, I had nearly said it. I had nearly told her how much I cared. I nearly told her that I loved her, when…the Death Eaters ambushed us. But they weren't alone. Voldemort…" Draco's voice shook a bit at this, but he forced out the name all the same, "was with them. They grabbed Hermione. He told me…he told me that you had met with him, Aunt Le-Annette. He told me that you had turned in Professor Snape, that that was the reason he couldn't spy for us anymore. But he said that he knew as soon as the other vampire had shown up that you had never meant for Snape to go to the meeting…that the willful giving of information was to gain a false confidence. Voldemort was angry. He said that you would have to pay, and that if we every wanted to see…Hermione again, that you should come alone to meet him. I didn't believe him, Aunt Le-Annette!"

Le-Annette turned her head away from the boys. Snape was now facing her eye-to-eye.

"You should have, Draco. I did turn Snape in deliberately. To gain a false confidence…and neither Snape nor Dumbledore knew that I had done it until it was too late," she said, shamefully. Draco's eyes widened, along with Harry's and Ron's.

"How…?" Harry began angrily.

"I was trying to protect Severus, but I never thought…I never thought that it would come back to hurt any of you," the vampire said.

"How could you've known?" Dumbledore said quietly.

"Continue, Draco," Severus said.

"He stunned me, but I could still hear Hermione called out for help. I couldn't help her…then, Harry and Ron came and unstunned me. After that, we ran to find you, Aunt Le-Annette," Draco finished.

There was a momentary relief when Le-Annette heard Draco say "aunt." This meant that he didn't hold a grudge. Or, at least, this is what she hope it meant.

"So, what do we do? How are we going to get Hermione back?" Ron asked.

Le-Annette stood. "I'll tell you what we do. _I'm_ go to get her," she said, turning from the group and leaving.

**………………… **

Hermione had never felt such pain before in her life. She screamed and screamed uncontrollably as she writhed on the ground under the Cruciatus Curse. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Voldemort stopped.

She was in the middle of the sitting room floor of a manor house that had long since been abandoned. As to where the manor house itself was at, Hermione had no clue.

"Did that hurt, Miss Granger?" Voldemort breathed as he bent over the poor, broken girl.

Hermione couldn't have answered, even if she had wanted to. The pain had taken her voice.

"Oh, I guess it did, didn't it?" he said, laughing sinisterly as he stepped over her.

He clasped his hands behind his back and began to walk up and down the floor in front of her.

"I did quite a job on you with that last one, didn't I? Well, how about we stop with the petty little tortures and get on with the real stuff, shall we?" he said.

The real stuff? This particular thing stood out in Hermione's mind. What was "the real stuff"? Voldemort called to one of his Death Eaters, who answered him promptly.

"Take the girl up to my room, rest her comfortably on the bed," he ordered. As the Death Eater picked Hermione up, the Dark Lord added, "I'll be up shortly."

Hermione didn't even want to think about what he might do next. After all, what was worse than Cruciatus?

* * *

End Notes: I think I'm coming up on the end of this story. However, it's a few chapters off still. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm rather good at those. Please R &R! Thanks! 


	11. Rescue

A/N- Alright. Thanks for the reviews! This fic is almost finished. I hope you like this chapter. Here it is!

* * *

Chapter 11- Rescue 

The Death Eaters had simply left her there, on Lord Voldemort's bed. They hadn't pulled down the sheets or anything. They had just placed her on the bed and folded her hands over her stomach. It reminded Hermione vaguely of being in a casket. Soon, too soon, Voldemort stepped into the room.

Hermione had regained her strength some. She was able to sit up…and to speak.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

Voldemort smirked.

"You can speak again. Good. That's what I was hoping for…" he said, walking closer to her.

Hermione pressed herself against the backboard of the bed. Why was he coming so close? He wasn't even reaching for his wand…

"Stay away from me! My friends will come for me!" she yelled.

Voldemort laughed.

"I'm hoping for that, my dear. You don't know how much I hope for that. In fact, I greatly look forward to the appearance of your beloved Le-Annette," he said, now resting a hand on the end of the bed, close to Hermione's bare ankle. She had been in her school uniform when she was taken.

"Aunt Le-Annette? Why would you want Aunt Le-Annette?" Hermione inquired.

The Dark Lord laughed again.

"She tried to bait me, dearest, by giving me that information about your Potions Master. I don't like to be baited. She must pay, one way or another…"

He had now crawled onto the bed. Hermione's back was pressed flat against the backboard. He grabbed the girl's ankle and pulled her beneath him.

"No!" she cried, suddenly fully understanding what he intended to do to her.

He began to tear at her shirt, trying to get it undone. Hermione began to instinctively slap at his hands. Angered by this move, Voldemort slapped the girl across her face.

"Be still, dearest, and you might even enjoy this," he said.

"No!" she screamed as loud as she could, knowing that his ear was so close to her. She wanted to do everything she could to make this hard for him.

He was now tearing at her skirt, and her legs were kicking at him. She managed to pull her right foot out from underneath him and press it against his shoulder, trying to push him off.

He slapped her again, but this did not deter her efforts. In fact, she only pushed harder.

Her shirt was open, exposing her bra, and her skirt had a rip up the side of it.

"Get off me!" She screamed. "You filthy bastard!"

Voldemort chuckled. "Yes, talk to me…"

Suddenly, there was a commotion on the floors below them. The Death Eaters were yelling and scrambling about. Voldemort stopped his efforts and went still to listen. Just as suddenly, the door to the bedroom flew open. Le-Annette stood in the doorway.

"Release her, or you will see why I have survived these long years and you will not," she growled, her eyes taking on a hint of red.

Tears of relieve sprang to Hermione's eyes.

"Aunt Le-Annette," she said.

Voldemort stood, drawing out his wand with his right hand but keeping his left hand on Hermione's throat. Le-Annette took the smallest of steps toward him. He pointed his want at her.

"I wouldn't do that, Le-Annette. One curse, and this girl dies," he said.

Le-Annette did something neither Voldemort or Hermione would've expected her to do. She smiled.

"You forget, Voldemort," she said, without taking another step forward--which brought a triumphant grin to the Dark Lord's face. "I am a vampire. And do you know of a vampire's powers?"

The grin was beginning to fade. Le-Annette did not wait for a reply. Using her supernatural speed, she rushed forward, knocked the wand from Voldemort's hand, grabbed Hermione, and was out the door. By the time Voldemort had made it down to the ground level of the house, Le-Annette and Hermione were but a small speck in the distance. The Dark Lord let out a cry of aggravation. Turning around, he saw that he death eaters had gathered around him.

"We attack the school!" he cried.

And the Death Eaters let out a cheer after this statement.

* * *

End Notes: Did you like this chapter? I hope so. There are only two chapters left in this fic, but never fear! There is a sequel! I know, again. But it is the final story in my _History_ series. It will be called _To Be History_. Keep an eye out for it after this thing is finished! Okay, Please R R! Thanks! 


	12. War Cry

A/N- I'm glad you liked this, Greenleaf. I know how much you love a good Snape pairing, so I thought you might enjoy it. Anyhow, thanks for the reviews everyone. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 12- War Cry 

Le-Annette stopped herself only when she and Hermione had reached the entrance hall in Hogwarts. Severus, Dumbledore, Draco, Harry, and Ron were there waiting for them. Le-Annette sat Hermione on the ground.

Looking up at all the people who had worried about her, Hermione began to cry with unexpressed fear and joy, mixed, at being back at a place where she felt safe. She drew the cloak Le-Annette had given her to cover herself about her. Ron rushed forward, beaten in speed only by Draco.

"Hermione…oh, Hermione…I'm so sorry. I should've been stronger. Did he hurt you? I'll kill him! Hermione, speak to me…tell me you're all right…" Draco said, taking the distraught girl into his arms.

Hermione drew her breath. Finally, she found her voice.

"He tortured me…under Cruciatus. Then…he tried to…to rape me," she said.

"What!" Ron, Harry, and Draco said in unison.

"He didn't get far. Aunt Le-Annette got there in time," Hermione said.

"He's going to attack. Tonight," Le-Annette said, staring at Dumbledore and Severus.

Both men nodded. Le-Annette turned to the boys now.

"Draco, take Hermione up to the Hospital Wing. Let her rest. Stay with her. Harry, Ron, go get the prefects and the Head Boy and Girl. No other students are to leave their houses, do you understand?"

Both nodded. Severus and Dumbledore were already gone, she presumed, to inform the Order of this imminent attack. Now, the three boys left, with Draco securely placed at Hermione's side. Le-Annette allowed herself a small moment of happiness in knowing that Draco would get to tell Hermione how he felt now. She sighed.

She knew she would battle. But she had no resource or job to do pre-battle. Now she stood in the foyer of Hogwarts, feeling a little lost for the moment. Then, without true thought guiding her steps, she made her way to the dungeons. But not just there…to Severus's quarters.

She entered without knocking, for the wall that hid the door was slid aside. There, she found him, gathering potions.

"Severus," she said softly.

He turned, his eyes unreadable.

"Le-Annette," he replied, just as softly.

"Do we go on?" she asked.

He frowned a bit.

"I don't know."

"I want to."

He didn't answer at first. He appeared to be thinking about something.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I…am unsure of my feelings."

"You don't know if you have…any…feelings for me?"

"I have feelings…but I am unsure if they are of love…I have never truly felt love. I've never allowed myself to."

Le-Annette smiled. She walked to the chair in front of the fireplace, which was empty, and patted the chair in front of hers. He sat down opposite.

"I have. Let me ask you this. What happens when you look at me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Does your heart start pounding uncontrollably?"

"…Yes…"

"Does your mouth get a little dry?"

"…Yes…"

"Would it hurt you if you were to ever lose me in some way?"

"Yes, of course..."

Le-Annette leaned back in her chair. "Now, tell me. Do you love me?"

Severus smiled. He opened his mouth to speak, but a cry called down the hall.

"The Order is here! And the Death Eaters are right behind!"

It was Harry. Severus and Le-Annette both instinctively leapt to their feet and ran to the upper halls.

They stopped as they reached the open doors of Hogwarts. There, they were able to get a good look at their front line. Harry and Dumbledore stood out in the crowd. Behind them were Ron, Draco, and the prefects and Heads. The rest of the teachers were behind them. Severus made his way in with the teachers, while Le-Annette pushed herself up to the front, beside Harry.

The Boy Who Lived stared up at her and, after a moment, smiled a very small smile.

"Glad to have you with us," he said, quietly.

"Glad to be here," Le-Annette replied.

She lifted her head now to stare out upon the battle approaching. The Order had met with some of the Death Eaters and were battling fiercely for their lives. The Death Eaters that had not met with a member of the Order of the Phoenix were making their way slowly forward…and Voldemort was with them.

Suddenly, Le-Annette felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, to find Draco smiling at her.

"What?" Le-Annette asked.

"I told her. I told Hermione that I loved her. She said she loved me too," he said, a dreamy smile on his face. Then, suddenly, his features hardened into serious determination. "I'm ready for this fight. I have the love of a marvelous woman backing me. I can do anything!"

Le-Annette smiled at this sentiment. "Just don't get cocky. Be careful. You want to come back to Hermione, don't you?"

Draco nodded and fell back into line. Le-Annette now turned her attention to Dumbledore.

"Let's meet them out in the lawn," she said.

Dumbledore gave her a side-long glance. "Instead of waiting for them to attack? Harry, what do you think?"

Harry raised his wand. "I think it's brilliant."

"Let's go then," Le-Annette said. "Let's give them a war cry they'll never forget."

Behind Le-Annette, she felt the movement of people raising their wands. She was the last to raise her own. Then, there was a brief moment of confusion as no one quite knew what to yell.

She solved that too.

"For Hogwarts!" the vampire cried, rushing forward to meet two Death Eaters head on.

"For Hogwarts!" the wizards and witches behind her echoed.

And battle erupted. Le-Annette was deflecting the spells of two Death Eaters at once, as Dumbledore and Harry took on Voldemort himself. Severus had made his way into the distance, fighting whoever would come at him. The rest of the group did pretty much the same. Finally, tiring of this particular battle, Le-Annette fired the Killing Curse at one Death Eater, who fell immediately. The other strengthened his attack, until finally, Le-Annette killed him too.

Now without a battle, the vampire moved on, committing herself to protecting the students. She killed a Eeath Eater that was sneaking up behind Draco. Draco yelled a quick, "Thanks!" before finishing off the Death Eater he had been fighting. Finally, off in the distance, Le-Annette found Ron, battling the Death Eater known to her as Bellatrix Lestrange.

_This could be trouble_, Le-Annette thought, picking up speed to help Ron. Then, to her horror, Ron went down. Le-Annette doubled her speed. Bellatrix raised her wand.

"_Avada_…" she began.

Ron was pushing himself to his feet. Le-Annette quadrupled her speed.

"_Kedavra_!" Lestrange finished, but it was not Ron anymore in the pathway of the spell.

Le-Annette had thrown herself in the middle. And the Killing Curse hit her squarely in the heart.

"No!" Ron shouted. He threw himself to his feet and shouted, "_Stupefy_!" as Bellatrix turned to run. The spell hit her in the back, and she fell.

Le-Annette rolled over onto her back. There, in her chest, was a large hole. One could even see the bone. She wasn't dead. It would take a lot more than that to kill her. But, it hadn't hurt. At least now, she knew that Zion had died without pain.

Ron was over her now, helping her to her feet.

"I'll be fine, Ron. It'll heal in time," Le-Annette said.

"Time is what you don't have out here. I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing," he said.

From the look in his eye, Le-Annette knew better than to protest.

* * *

End Notes: Sorry that this has taken so long. I kind of got this fic confused with another one. Anyhow, now I'm back, and I thank everyone for their kind reviews. Please R & R! Thanks! 


	13. The Unexpected

A/N- Alright, this is the final chapter of this fic. But do not fear! It will have a sequel! The sequel will be called (sorry for the repetition of this, everyone) _To Be History_. Bad news is, I don't plan on starting it until I have finished at least two more of my chapter fics. But do please keep an eye out for it. Anyhow, thanks for your kind reviews! Here's the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13- The Unexpected 

Pomfrey had immediately made Le-Annette lay down on an unoccupied hospital bed. Unfortunately, the bed she was made to lie in had a window nearby.

"Now, be still, dearest. I need to run some tests on you. Make sure that you heal properly…" Pomfrey was saying, but Le-Annette was only half listening.

In fact, she was only vaguely aware of the fact that Hermione was in the bed across from her, inquiring if her aunt was okay. Le-Annette was in a world all her own…a dark, horrible world where hope was diminishing with every flash of green light.

She could hear the cries of her friends and loved ones leaking through the window. She was sure that none of the others that were with her in the Hospital Wing could hear these cries, for they only had mortal hearing. Oh, how she wished that, in moments like these, she could shut off her preternatural senses.

Madam Pomfrey was now holding her wand over Le-Annette, muttering healing spells. And various other spells specifying in inspecting the human body.

Another flash of green light. Le-Annette closed her eyes against it and was instantly greeted by the horrible picture of Severus lying on the ground dead, thanks all to her imagination.

"Aunt Le-Annette?" Hermione's voice sounded worried.

However, when the vampire opened her eyes to look at her most beloved relative, she saw that her tone of voice was nothing compared to how the young girl looked. She appeared to be drained, without hope of any sort. Le-Annette smiled as brightly as possible at her.

"Yes, Hermione?" she replied.

"I was just making sure you were al right. You looked…please, don't close your eyes like that again," she said fearfully.

"I won't. I promise," Le-Annette eyed her descendant for a moment, then added, "You don't look quite yourself, dear. What's wrong?"

Hermione looked almost amused by this question. "What's wrong?" she repeated. "There's a battle raging on outside our hospital window, for starters. And next, I'm up here, confined to a bed when I should be out there…helping my friends."

Ron looked up. "No. You need to stay where it's safe," he said.

Le-Annette shook her head. She looked to the young Weasley and said, "See if you can't gather us some good news from the battlegrounds. But be _careful_ about it."

Ron nodded and left the Wing. Pomfrey was now making her way up Le-Annette's left side with her spells. Le-Annette couldn't understand what was taking her so long. Her chest wound was now smaller than a Muggle bullet hole entry wound. She shook her head and turned her attention back to Hermione, jumping slightly as another flash of green light ignited and died.

"Did Draco tell you?" Le-Annette asked.

"Aunt, is that really a thing to be worried about at this time?" Hermione sighed.

"I think it is. Well, did he?"

Hermione blushed slightly. "He said…that he loved me. I like him, but I don't know if I love him. And I'm afraid that I'll hurt Ron's feelings."

"I'm sure he'll want you to be happy," Le-Annette said. "Are you going to start seeing Draco?"

Hesitantly, Hermione nodded. Then, after a moment of consideration, said, "I didn't tell him that, though. I didn't even answer him. Oh, God, Aunt Le-Annette, what if he gets hurt tonight? Or worse?"

Hermione was now sitting upright in her bed.

"Draco's tough, Hermione. He'll be fine."

Pomfrey had now made it all the way back around to Le-Annette's head, but, for some reason, was now examining her stomach. Then, she glanced up at the vampire and said, in somewhat disbelief, "Humph."

Le-Annette raised an eyebrow at the woman. "Is there something wrong?"

However, before the Mediwitch could answer, Ron burst through the doorway.

"They're retreating! You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters! We've won!" he cried in utter joy.

"For now," Le-Annette added, the emotions of bitterness and joy mixing within her.

"How is everyone? Draco, Harry, Dumbledore, and Snape?" Hermione asked.

"All scuffed up a bit, but none the worse! We lost a few of the members of the Order…but not as many as we could have," Ron replied.

Pomfrey was still hovering around Le-Annette's stomach. It was making her uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, Pomfrey?" Le-Annette pressed.

The aging woman looked up into her eyes. "Vampires are sensitive to the flow of blood, are they not?" she asked.

Le-Annette nodded. Why would Pomfrey ask her such a question? Apparently, Ron and Hermione were asking themselves the same thing. Pomfrey took a hold of Le-Annette's right hand and placed it on her own stomach. Suddenly, Le-Annette understood. And it was shocking. She bolted upright in bed.

"Aunt, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, throwing herself out of bed and to Le-Annette's side.

"Something…I haven't felt in _several_ lifetimes…" the vampire replied, almost dreamily.

"A heartbeat," Pomfrey clarified for the students.

"Life," Le-Annette clarified for herself. Then, staring into Hermione's and Ron's eyes, she said, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

End Notes: That's it. Cliffhanger ending. Sorry, but this is always how I had this fic planned to end. Now, as I said in my author's note, I don't plan on starting this sequel for a little while now. However, I have plenty of other fics, if they are to your liking, I encourage you to please read them and let me know what you think. And please, no flames. But none of you have ever given me that big of a problem with flames, and thanks for that. Okay, sorry this is so sorry (story, not this note, which is turning out to be long!), and I hoped you liked it. Please R & R! And see you next time! 


End file.
